herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jermaine
Jermaine is the supporting character of Xiaolin Showdown. He was a kid from New York who became friends with Omi. He was skilled at basketball and later went on to become a Wudai Warrior-level Xiaolin Monk, after being trained by Chase Young. He eventually redeems himself after Omi apologized about his jealousy of his success. He was voiced by the late Lee Thompson Young. Appearance Jermaine was mostly seen wearing his red, white and blue number seven jersey with his red trousers. He had a small afro and small black eyes, and very thick eyebrows. When not wearing his jersey outfit he was in his Xiaolin monk outfit similar to that of Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay. Personality Jermaine was a streetwise, laid-back, relaxed kid but who was very good at physical activities when he needed to be. He was a loyal and good person but could become angry when pushed too far, such as when Omi didn't treat him very well because he was jealous of his achievements. History Jermaine was first seen in the episode "My Homey Omi" where the Xiaolin Monks travelled to New York to find the Serpent's Tail. When Omi got lost, he ran into Jermaine and they became friends. When Omi did find the Serpent's Tail, he reached it at the same time as Jack Spicer. Spicer declared that the showdown would be a game of basketball. Omi was joined by Jermaine who helped him win. After they won, Omi offered Jermaine a place at the Xiaolin Temple. He declined but we later see Jermaine return to the Temple in "Something Jermaine" where he has attained the level of Wudai Warrior, the same level as Omi, which caused him to become very jealous. This drives a wedge between the two. Omi soon figured out that Chase Young had been the one training Jermaine, although Jermaine had no knowledge of Chase being evil. Later on in the episode, Jermaine, Omi, Jack Spicer and Tubbimura competed in a Xiaolin Showdown for the Golden Finger. Tubbimura and Spicer were eliminated first, leaving Omi and Jermaine to fight. But Omi revealed Chase Young's true nature to Jermaine and said he will not fight him. Jermaine eventually realized what's been going on and agreed not to fight Omi. The two patched things up and returned to being friends. Abilities Powers *'Water Walking:' Somehow he was able to walk on water. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Jermaine was trained by the one and only Chase Young and achieved the Wudai Warrior rank way before Omi and the rest of the monks. He was able to use Repulse the Monkey, Chase's signature move. However, it is possible that Jermaine was not at such a high rank, as his abilities were merely average for an apprentice and he showed no elemental powers. It is also likely that Chase would want Omi to become infuriated with Jermaine in order to fully test his skills. *'Basketball player:' He had shown to be a skilled basketball player. Navigation Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Supporters Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Elementals